Only God Could Understand
by PixieAngelGirl
Summary: Heero and Relena steps into a new level of their relationship that no one seems to understand
1. The Physical Parting

Only God Could Understand   
  


^A^ Hello everyone! I'm totally blaming all your readers for making me write this. How? Because you got me so pumbed up into writing, I don't even want to think about that lovely pile of homework, behind me. 

I'll tell you this now... this is not that good. It's just a little something I whipped up in a day because I was feeling up to it. I hope you enjoy it and E-MAIL ME in the end. No this will NOT be a chapter story, so don't ask for the next chapter.^A^   


Standard Disclaimers apply: All the characters in this story belongs to Sun Rise and company. I do not own Gundam Wing in anyway including pictures, but this story does, SO don't copy. That's plagiarism and illegal. This story is plainly for the reader's enjoyment.

  
  


**Notes**  
Self Explanatory  
  


Only God Could Understand  
By [Pixie^A^][1]  
Rated: General  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Relena sighed and pulled her hair ribbon letting her hair cascade down her back. The meeting went well with the delegates today. That was good. 

She stared back at herself from the mirror. Her childhood looks had quickly disappeared over the years of stress and hard work, just like her childhood. Relena had no doubt that she would have wrinkles before anyone her age before. At only 20, she was already defined as an elegant lady. 

Gently she peeled off her office uniform and stepped into a cream coloured night robe that when to her thighs. She sighed again. She hated being alone, but that was silly wasn't it? 

She was the richest girl on earth, she was the so-called prettiest girl on earth and the colonies, the most popular, the most known; she was even dubbed the Queen of the World. Almost every single girl she wanted to be like her. And here, Relena stood saying she was lonely…… but it was true. 

Milliardo had taken over the Peacecraft Family, seeing that his sister couldn't handle both jobs. He and Noin had gotten married about 2 years ago and had 1 child named Darien with his mother's dark hair and his father's ice blue eyes. (I wasn't going to name the child that…. It's just that the description just sorta clicked.) The entire family had moved out of the mansion and into the rebuild Peacecraft Mansion. 

Relena hadn't heard from the Gundam pilots in the longest of time, but that was ok. It meant that things were ok on the colonies too. Last she heard, Duo and Hilde were getting married. Wufei and Sally were married and had a child. Trowa still worked at the circus with Catherine, and Dorothy and Quatre were just living together. 

She hadn't heard a word about Heero. Some suspicious liquid began to fill her eyes. Blinking them back she headed out to the balcony. Yes she was alone in this world. There was no one to trust whole heartily who was close by, no one to cry on, to talk to. Pagan had died only a few months ago leaving her truly alone. 

Relena could have not been lonely. She could have dated all those nice men that her brother kept on asking her to date. Yet she didn't…. all because she was waiting…. Waiting for Heero. 

Why didn't she hate him? He had left her…. Broke her….. He had only give her hurt and pain. Why couldn't she forget him…. His eyes. "Oh Heero" she whispered as she knelt down with her head and arms on the railing. 

She closed her eyes to hear a whizzing sound. She threw herself on her feet. What was that? She looked around….. an arrow with a note? 

With shaking fingers she pulled at arrow and took the note.   
  


_ Relena,  
  
Please give up. I can't see you like this. It just isn't right. I love you, Relena. I will always love you, just not in the way you do. Go Relena. Go find someone who will make you happy, knowing it won't be me.  
  
Heero  
_

Relena smiled through her tears. He loved her. He would always love her. Relena closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and then out. Letting everything go. All those years…. All that pain. It was true….. he loved her. Just like she loved him….. and even though she was giving up on him…. She was always love him. 

That's what was special about them. They loved each other… but wouldn't be together. It was an understandment. Relena opened her eyes and smiled. She had finally shed a burden on her heart. She turned and went back into the house this time making sure that the doors were locked. She wouldn't be hoping for any nighttime visitors anymore. 

The lights inside quickly blinked off. There were two shadows in a tree. "Are you sure that you did the right thing?" 

Heero closed his eyes and nodded, "I'm sure"   
"Then why do I feel sorry for you and Jousan?"   


"Because people like happy endings….. But in life they're not real. Don't argue with me." As the other shadow opened his mouth, "Let's go" 

_What was so special about him and Relena? What kind of bond was this?_ The braided shadow thought.  
  
  


**Only God could Understand**   
  
  
  


^A^ So do you want to strangle me for leaving you like that? I know it's not very good, but it's just a little something that is truthful, and FINISHED. I was trying to find a song for this.... but then again I don't like songfics and that's exactly what would be happening. I find that songfics are cute, but not enough plot to my liking. Oh well... if you find something good.... send it to me. I'm serious thinking of editing this. ^_^ 

Don't forget to read my story Wings of a Dove.... I promise you it's way better than this... not to mention more plot and LONGER. One more thing.... E-MAIL ME. Key words: Blackmail if no E-mails! What's my e-mail? It's [ pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com][2]. Well that's it for today, I hope to hear from you soon. OOOOOOOOo, XXXXXXXXXx and Cookies Pixie^A^ 

   [1]: mailto:pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com
   [2]: href



	2. The Reunion of Souls

Only God Can Understand - Sequel   
  


^A^ I know I know, I said there wouldn't be another part to this, but you readers were SO sad and people were threaten to kill me. Author wimpers a small, "help". 

I'll tell you this now... that this sequel may not make you feel any better. Please tell me if you like the sequel. Don't forget, I'm planning to edit both the parts of this story. AND no more death threats ok? ^_^ 

**Don't forget to read my story: Wings of a Dove^A^ **   


Standard Disclaimers apply: All the characters in this story belongs to Sun Rise and company. I do not own Gundam Wing in anyway including pictures, but this story does, SO don't copy. That's plagiarism and illegal. This story is plainly for the reader's enjoyment.

  
  


**Notes**  
Self Explanatory  
  


Only God Can Understand - Sequel

  
By [Pixie^A^][1]  
Rated: PG-13  
  
  
  
**5 Years Later**

Relena stood alone in a black velet dress with a black veil hanging over her face. She couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. But it was true.... it was all true.   
  


* Flashback * 

She had been at home, writing something when her new butler, Sammy came in. "Message for you Miss Relena" "Thank you" 

She had been tired and would have not read the letter, if Sammy had not implored her to do so. 

Relena nodded and thanked Sammy. She pulled out the letter and found it to be two sheets... one was in bullet form. Probably from the Preventers about safety or something. She decided to read the other one first. 

Relena,  
This is Noin. Milliardo Peacecraft has died from an asssassination attempt. The other part of this letter is how we are going to cover it up. Darien says hi. Talk to you soon. 

Noin 

Relena gasped and read the paper again. She fingered the paper gently, who would have thought. Her brother had always scolded her for not having enough guards. Her brother who had been a "gundam" pilot, who was known as one of the best soldiers in the world had fallen to an assassination attempt. 

Relena eyes filled with tears. No, this couldn't be happening. Her brother was suppose to live up until he was 100 years old. And Noin... how was she taking it? And her nephew, Darien? 

A brother she had never known of for most of her life was dead. She had lost the last member of her direct family. She was the last monarchy of the family. 

She wouldn't shed a tear.... that's not the way her brother would have wanted it. Relena read the other letter and nodded her confirmation. She knew what she had to do. 

Relena pressed the button for the telacom. "Sammy?" "Yes, Miss Relena?" "I'm going to visit the Peacecraft Mansion right away. My brother has died of a heartattack" "Gods......" "But don't tell anyone yet" "I won't say anything without your word" "Thank you"  


* End of Flashback * 

Yes, she had played her role well. She had comforted Noin and her son. She had prepared the entire funeral and wore black every day. Had lied through her teeth when the public asked what had happened. And she had not shed a tear yet. For there were no more tears to shed. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find the gundam pilots and their wives. She pulled her lips up in a tight smile. 

"Hey Jousan, you ok?" The braided pilot asked. Relena sighed and nodded, "I guess you know it's all a fake right?" They all nodded. 

"Where are the children?" Relena asked meaning, the two brats of Duo and Hilde, the one justice boy of Wufei and Sally and the newborn of Dorothy and Quatre. And last but not least, that amazing acrobat son of Trowa and Catherine. 

"They're inside playing with Darien. I think they're making each other feel better about the entire thing" Catherine smiled. Quatre nodded, "Do you know where Noin is?" 

Relena looked off to the left. "She's talking to some friends over there. Go say hi, I'm sure she will be happy to see you all togther like this" 

They left like she asked, taking the hint that she wanted to be alone with her brother. 

"Oh brother. What am I going to do now?" "Keep fighting" "WHAT?" Relena turned around to meet the darkest pair of cobalt eyes. She whispered the name that went with the eyes. "Heero?" "Shhh...." 

He opened his arms and took her in. Holding her tight. "You ok?" Relena nodded, sucking the warmth and comfort that surrounded her when he was near. 

"Thanks Heero..... for coming and...." Relena started as she pulled back just enough to see his face. He was still the same.... boyish features that had matured a bit enough to show he was a man. But he was still the same inside. 

"Relena.... stop" He hushed. Relena threw herself back into his arms.   


"I love you Relena," She heard a soft whisper in her ear. Relena's tears finally erupted. All that pain she had kept inside finally spilled. He had said it. He had finally said it, though she had known all along. 

"I will be always be here for you," This time, Relena put her finger on his lips. "Shh.... I understand" 

It was painful.... to know they couldn't stay like this forever, but it was the truth and only God could understand why....   
  
  
^A^ Did you like? Did you hate? Do you still want to kill me? *Wince* Ok, ok.... it didn't turn out as I thought. I thought it would be a happier ending.... it this one made me even more sad. *WAIL* But I have to say.... I did a better job at this one then the last. Do you agree? Please say you do........ 

Well you must have something to say so please e-mail me at [ pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com][2] Don't forget to read my other story. Thanks and see ya later. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx and Cookies Pixie^A^ 

   [1]: mailto:pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com
   [2]: href



End file.
